<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodlines by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308861">Bloodlines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rica knew that somewhere at least one of her ancestors was smiling at her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bhelen Aeducan/Rica Brosca, Female Aeducan/Female Brosca (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Emporium 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts">Settiai</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rica knew that somewhere at least one of her ancestors was smiling at her. A boy. They gifted her a boy after she had lain with Bhelen and he had acknowledged the child as his. Which means she’s a Noble (or as Noble as somebody with a brand can get). And perhaps more important than that: her sister’s a Noble (or as close as). No more hiding and sneaking round for either of them.</p><p>She can’t believe sometimes just how perfectly things have aligned.</p><p>It had all started when Natia had come waltzing into their hovel on the very day Rica was going to go to see Beraht and accept his offer, much as it repulsed her to think that she’d have to pretend that she was family in some way with that slimy merchant. Her sister had been near vibrating with nerves and it had taken her a while to settle down enough to actually talk. Turned out that Natia “may, quite possibly, sort of,” and at this point Rica had wanted to reach out and shake her little sister so she’d get to the point, “beseeingSeredaAeducanandshewantstomeetyou.”</p><p>Rica had taken a moment to work out what Natia had said as she stood there looking anxious before she sat down without looking to make sure she wasn’t going to hit the floor. For once she also ignored the ominous creek of the old crate that served as the chair in their little bedroom as she managed to sit on it and not sprawl across the floor. “Sereda Aeducan.” She’d repeated as Natia nodded, one hand twisting nervously in her tunic. “Princess Sereda Aeducan?”</p><p>“Yes? We met in Tapsters and well I was,” she motioned at her cheek, “you know, playing a smith.” Rica did know, she’s had both Natia and her crime partner come in enough times at high speed to hide after somebody has seen through their makeshift disguises and they’ve had to bail that she was very well acquainted with the ruse. “Well, she was pretending to be a warrior, and things kind of, got out of hand.”</p><p>Rica had given Natia a gimlet eyed stare until her sister had squirmed in place, “you ended up in bed together didn’t you?”</p><p>Natia at least had the decency to look vaguely embarrassed. “Yes.”</p><p>That was how Rica had found herself, much later that night, feeling very out of place with a noble, a warrior and a very smug sister and a glass of fine wine she tried very hard not to actually drink too much of.</p><p>She could see why Natia was so happy with herself though. She’d watched Sereda all afternoon as slyly as she could, and it was the little things that had her convinced her that the Princess was actually serious. The small touches she didn’t even seem to notice she was doing, the smiles and the way she always gave Natia her full attention when she spoke.</p><p>Of course Rica’d been caught staring, though not by the lovesick couple. Sereda’s second had stopped beside her at one point, a smile turned one corner of his mouth up from the grim look it had sported most of that day and he’d leant in to her with a wink, “alas for being born a man,” he’d muttered as he nodded in their direction. Rica had blinked as he stood back up before realizing what he was implying and had to swallow back the laughter. Poor man, to be left with such temptation all day and not be able to join in.</p><p>“I know plenty of Noble Hunters if you’re wanting companionship,” she had said slyly, steering the conversation away from the other implication, that she too was feeling rather jealous.</p><p>He held both hands up, “no, no. I’m good. Besides they’ve decided they’re in love so they’re going to try and set everybody else up. I’m already hearing mention of finding me a nice wife, please don’t add to it or encourage them.”</p><p>Rica had laughed, daring to reach out and pat one metal covered arm. “I’m sure you’ll be fine." He raised a single eyebrow, and Rica got the sense that he had just called her bluff on her reassurance. Which from what Rica had seen today, summed up Sereda Aeducan entirely, the Princess was not an easy dwarva to say no to. If she wanted to set her second up with somebody, she would.</p><p>“I feel it only fair that I should warn you,” he said after a long moment of silence, “Sereda collects pretty dwarva.”</p><p>Rica lifted one eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind being collected." She said quietly, her eyes drawn back to her sister and the Princess. "But I'm not up to all the sneaking about." She frowned when Gorim seemed to start to say something and then stopped himself. "What?" She prodded.</p><p>"How far would you go to protect your sister? What would you do?" He asked eventually.</p><p>"Whatever I needed to," she said promptly, that didn't even need any thought to answer.</p><p>"As I would for Sereda," he said quietly. "Your sister makes her happy." His fingers tapped on the pommel of his sword as he came to a decision. "I could introduce you to her brother."</p><p>She frowned, unsure where that offer came from, it's not as if… Oh. No, she could follow the thought now. It's exactly what she was planning to do anyway. Find a Noble, hope for a male child and pray that the Noble House accepts them both. She and Natia wouldn't be Nobles themselves, not exactly, but close enough that Natia could stay with Sereda openly. "Please do."</p><p>He smiled, nodding at her once before going back to watching them argue over something that soon turned into a wrestling match. Rica smiled in return, though it was more to herself than to him. She has a plan now. All she has to do is hope Sereda's brother, whichever one it is, will like her and that the Ancestors are listening and give her what she needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>